Wild 'n Out
Nick Cannon Presents Wild 'n Out is an American game show on MTV with Nick Cannon as the host. The series first premiered on July 28, 2005. On November 12, 2012, MTV2 announced the reincarnation of the series. The series will follow Nick Cannon as he searches high and low for the newest upcoming comedy stars, along with bringing back familiar faces from previous seasons of the series. On a video on Youtube, rapper Timothy DeLaGhetto announced he will be a cast member. Premise Similar in premise to game-type shows such as Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the show puts two teams of comedians: the "Red Squad", captained by Cannon and contained Katt Williams for the first 3 seasons, and the "Black Squad" led by a celebrity guest, against each other in a series of Wild 'n Out games which are all basically "improvisational" comedy games. After three such games, the two teams square off against each other in the final round of the game called Wild Style, in which they must insult the other team member(s) within a freestyle rap. The comedians "beef" with each other, however some are impersonal jokes. Although, similar to Whose Line, the "points don't matter", the teams score one point per round victory during the normal rounds, plus one point per favorably judged punchline during Wild Style. Each episode also includes a musical performance, occasionally by the guest captain for the Black Squad. At times, the musical guest comes out just before Wild Style as the judge for the beefs. When ratings for the first season proved to be successful, MTV requested 10 more episodes for a second season which premiered on February 2, 2006. Major changes were implemented for the new season including shifting the show location to Hollywood and the teams now compete for a "Wild 'n Out" Championship belt which if the Black Squad wins, the team captain gets to take home. The first season of the show was officially released as a 3 disc "uncensored" DVD box set on March 7, 2006. The episodes are only somewhat uncensored, but not as much as the MTV episodes. The musical performances are completely cut as well. The first 2 discs contain the 10 episodes of the entire season (Episodes 1-5 on Disc 1 and 6-10 on Disc 2) with the 3rd disc containing special features including extra unaired games and bloopers. Wild 'n Out season 4 has finished airing on MTV. Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 can be seen in repeats on both MTV and MTV2, usually for overnight fill-ins. Additionally, 2 episodes of the show were produced specifically for Spring Break in Cancún, Mexico. These episodes also air on MTV and MTV2. The fourth season premiered on June 7, 2007. The show is broadcast along Cannon's other MTV program, Short Circuitz, as part of the Nick Cannon Power Hour. Games Season 1 Season 2 The second season contains a total of 10 episodes which were originally broadcast in the United States from February 2, 2006 to April 6, 2006. * Rookie Revis (Team Captain) * Payne (Team Captain) * Lil Jon (rapper) (Team Captain) * Tyra Banks (Team Captain) * Cedric the Entertainer (Team Captain) * Marques Houston (Team Captain) * Rev Run (Team Captain) * Kelly Rowland (Team Captain) * Mike Jones (Team Captain & Performer) * Charlie Murphy (Team Captain) * Wayne Brady (Team Captain) * Mike Epps(Team Captain) * Sean Paul (Performer and special referee for WildStyle) * Three 6 Mafia (Performer) * Dem Franchize Boyz with Jermaine Dupri & Da Brat (Performer) * Young Jeezy (rapper) with Akon (rapper) (Performer) * Rhymefest (Performer for WildStyle) * Bobby Brown (Joined Red Squad for the game R & Beef in the Marques Houston episode) * Joy Bryant (Bachelorette for The Hating Game in the Mike Epps episode) Season 3 The third season contains a total of 8 episodes which were originally broadcast in the United States from August 10, 2006 to October 5, 2006. There were also 2 episodes that were broadcast between season 3 and season 4 called spring break. * Big Boi (Team Captain & Performer) * Fat Joe (Team Captain) * Andy Milonakis (Team Captain) * Warren Sapp (Team Captain) * Jamie Kennedy (Team Captain) * E-40 (Team Captain & performer) * Ray J (Team Captain) * Talib Kweli (Team Captain) * Purple Ribbon All-Stars (Performers; member Killer Mike was a guest judge for WildStyle) * Chamillionaire with Krayzie Bone (Performer) * Method Man (Performer) * Lupe Fiasco (Performer) * Field Mob (Performers) * Clipse and Pharrell (Performers) * Yung Joc (Performer) * Lil Jon (Judge for Remix in the Big Boi episode) * Nicole "Hoopz" Alexander (Judge for Let Me Holla in the E-40 episode) Spring Break * Lil Jon (Team Captain) * Three 6 Mafia (Team Captains) * Rich Boy (Performer) * Mims (Performer) * Maria Menounos (Guest star for Talkin Spit during Spring Break edition) Season 4 The fourth season contains a total of 18 episodes which were originally broadcast in the United States from May 12, 2007 to September 6, 2007. * Snoop Dogg (Team Captain & Performer) * Ne-Yo (Team Captain & Performer) * Lloyd (Team Captain & Performer) * Steve-O (Team Captain) * Fabolous (Team Captain & Performer) * Brooke Hogan (Team Captain) * Redman (Team Captain and Performer) * Swizz Beatz (Team Captain & Performer) * Tara Reid (Team Captain) * Young Buck (Team Captain & Performer) * Pauly Shore (Team Captain) * Jim Jones (Team Captain & Performer) * Serena Williams (Team Captain) * Common (Team Captain & Performer) * Terry Crews (Team Captain) * Paula DeAnda (Team Captain) * Big Boy (Team Captain) * Sommore (Team Captain) * Bruce Bruce (Team Captain) * Katt Williams (Team Captain) * Big Daddy Kane (Performer) * Three 6 Mafia (Performers) * Izzy Battle (Performer) * Nate Dogg (Performer) * The Fixxers (Performers & Judges for Wildstyle in the Pauly Shore episode) * Crime Mob (Performers) * Pretty Ricky (Performer) * Baby Boy da Prince (Performer & Judge for Wildstyle in the Paula DeAnda episode) * Unk (Performer) * Mike Jones (Performer) * Paul Wall (Performer) * Huey (Performer) * Lil Jon (Special Guest in the Common episode) * Liz Hernandez (bachelorette for the Hating Game in the Big Boy episode) Wild 'n Out had 50 Cent on the set as team captain and performer on March 18, 2008 which was made as a late episode of Wild 'n Out's season 4. However, due to constant profanity and sexual activities by the participants, the episode was later banned in MTV and MTV2 leaving only the earlier episodes for season 4 of Wild 'n Out. There was also a reunion episode to show the funniest moments of the show. It aired on May 23, 2010. Cast Numbers indicate season appearance * Affion Crockett (1-4) Appeared in Ray J Episode * Alanna Ubach (1) * Benji Brown (4) Appeared in Lloyd Episode * Biz Markie (4) Appeared in Swizz Beats Episode * Brandon T. Jackson (4) Appeared in Big and Common Episode * Cameron Goodman (2-3) Appeared in Andy Milinokis Episode * Cedric Calder (4) * Christine Lakin (2) Appeared in Wayne Brady Episode * Cipha Sounds (4) * Corey Holcomb (2-4) Appeared in Fat Joe Episode * Darrel Heath (1) * Deon Cole (4) * DeRay Davis (1-4) Appeared in Ne-yo Episode * Dominique (2) * Gene Hong (1) Appeared in Fonzworth Bentley Episode * Guy Torry (4) * Jackie Long (4) Appeared in Serena Williams Episode * Jeffrey Ross (4) * Jeffrey Thomas (4) * John Brown (4) * Joshua Funk (1,3) Appeared in Christina Millian Episode * Katt Williams (1-3,4 as Team Captain/Special Guest) * Kenny Stewart (4) * Kevin Hart (4) Appeared in Young Buck Episode * Leonard Robinson (1-4) Appeared in Pauly Shore Episode * Lil' G (4) * Loni Love (4) * Luenell (4) * Marques Ray (3-4) Appeared in Jamie Kennedy episode * Mikey Day (1-4) Appeared in Omarion Episode * Nic Nac (2) Appeared in Charlie Murphy Episode * Nick Cannon (1-4) Appeared in Every Episode * Nyima Funk (1-3) Appeared in E-40 Episode * Porscha Coleman (4) * Randall Park (3-4) Appeared in Warren Sapp Episode * Rasika Mathur (1-4) Appeared in Eva Pigford Episode * Rob Hoffman (1-4) Appeared in Lil Jon Episode * Rodman (4) * Scruncho (2) Appeared in Mike Epps Episode * $hamrock(4) Appeared in Terry Crews episode * Shawty (3-4) Appeared in Fabolous Episode * Shenika Williams (2) * Spanky Hayes (1-4) * Taran Killam (3-4) Appeared in Jim Jones Episode * T.K. Kirkland (4) * Andre Dallas (4) * Kevin Corpus (1-4) (5) Possibly Besides Nick Cannon, the only cast members who appeared in all 4 seasons are Affion Crockett, Leonard Robinson, Mikey Day, Spanky Hayes, Rasika Mathur, DeRay Davis and Rob Hoffman. Katt Williams departed after season 3, but returned as a special guest captain for season 4. Nyima Funk left after the Spring Break edition. Links * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_'n_Out See Also * Hip-Hop theater * Freestyle rap * Comedy hip-hop * Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out (tv show) Wild 'n Out Wild 'n Out Category:Nick Cannon